to be loved
by passion.panda
Summary: this is a tohruxkyo - tohru does something nobody would ever have thought to do for kyo.will he be freed or will the girl he loves be replacing him?
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOBODY IN FRUITS BASKET!

"Miss Honda, good morning" Yuki said as he got his bag ready.

"Oh Yuki, good morning, do you have a student council meeting? It's so early, I was just about to finish breakfast" she said holding a pan and a few eggs.

Yuki looked at Tohru's apron that had flour on it and felt guilty. "Im sorry Miss Honda, but yes I have a meeting. Some idiot decided it was okay to take his anger out on an empty classroom. So the student council has to figure out a way to replace everything that was broken. Speaking of, here he comes now."

Kyo had just walked in from his morning run and spotted yuki.

"You dam rat! What are you looking at?!" kyo yelled and picked up a rock from outside and threw it at yuki.

"Kyo, yuki, please stop fighting in my house and in front of tohru" shigure said as he got hit with the rock yuki caught.

As the day went on tohru was kept busy by kisa, momiji and hatsuharu.

" Tohru! Can we have a picnic? Can we?" Momiji said looking from her to outside to her again."

Ill help onee-chan, so please?" Kisa pleaded with her.

The weather felt good and it was sunny outside. She was about to answer when she realized she used the rest of the ingredients on the breakfast she made.

"Momiji, will you come to the store with me? Hatsuharu and Kisa, will you go set things up?" everyone answered happily except for haru, he just looked at her.

Tohru went upstairs to go get the money shigure left for her. Where is it? Knowing shigure it-"tohru started coughing and couldn't stop. She grabbed a bottle of water lying on shigure's desk, but dropped it as her coughing became harder.

momiji came in because he heard her downstairs.

"Tohru, huh tohru!" momiji rushed over to tohru because she had started crying on the floor."

oh no,momiji,im okay now" tohru said after a few minutes. "Really im okay so please, don't worry about me. Lets go to the store" tohru got up and went down stairs and called for momiji in a cheery voice

.upstairs, momiji was worried and about to call for hatori but decided to watch tohru instead and tell him at the main house later.

But he didn't notice the little dots of blood on the floor.

When he went downstairs, he heard haru talk about going to a summer home in a few days. Of course tohru agreed and started out the door with momiji right behind.

A few blocks away from the store tohru stopped and looked at momiji and smiled

"maybe we really should go to the grand shoma and hiro would like that."Just anything to get way from here and make them forget about akito she thought.

A few days later most of the shoma's were out at the shoma estate.

Tohru was feeling better, and seemed to forget what happened just earlier. "kyo, look at the sky! It's so clear" tohru said as she walked off the porch and sat down next to kisa.

"Yeah great, im going back inside. It's hot." Kyo said as he eyed shigure "what's the matter with you? Aren't you supposed to work on your novel while you're here?"

Shigure put down his paper and looked at the two girls playing on the grass. "I was just thinking how cute tohru looks in her oink dress and her pink-"

haru had just walked outside and hit Shigure on the head. "Watch what you say to her or ill get hiro and say you were hitting on kisa, again."

Today was the beginning of summer vacation, and everybody, well almost everybody was here.

Tohru was helping kisa make a crown of flowers when momiji who had a lollipop in his mouth looked at tohru with a worried look until she smiled back at him.

Momiji sat down next to Shigure "akito is going to come. Shigure, did you invite her?" momiji looked around at everybody and stopped at tohru. Shigure just rolled his eyed and laughed. "now why would I want to ruin our fun? But I knew akito was coming."

He paused for a few minutes. "oh tohru! Can you get me some more tea? Oh what would we ever do without you" tohru and kisa looked up with the flower crowns on. "Um ok, I don't mind. Kyo, do you want some to?" she said as she looked back at him.

Not seeing shigure's paper on the steps, she fell on the hard on the ground

.cough, tohru started to get up but her coughs rigged her body and she fell down again. Momiji rushed to pick tohru up but stopped when he saw she was crying blood tears. Everybody looked at tohru.

Kyo took a step forward, but Tohru shook Momiji off and ran up the stairs and locked the door.

Kisa started crying and Haru went over to her. "Onee-chan, whats the matter with one-sama?" Kisa said between sobs.

haru looked from the little girl to the blood on the steps. Kyo who just kept staring at the now darkened pool, ran up to Tohru's rom.

what the hell just happened/why was she coughing up so much blood?kyo said taking two steps at a time. Kneeling on the floor, tohru kept coughing, but she was crying bright red tears. Banging on the door, kyo shouted for her to open the door.

"Kyo" she whispered as she tried to get up and unlock the knocked open the door just as tohru passed out. Picking her up carefully so he wouldn't change into his cat form, and layed her on the bed.

Not knowing what to do he ran downstairs to where everyone was still shocked."Why, why the hell are you all just standing around? Dont you care?!" kyo shouted to who ever would look at him.

Momiji pulled out his phone and called was getting really angry, but anyone who knew him well, knew he was worried.

shigure took momiji's phone and told him that he should hurry, because kyo was getting out of hand.

yuki looked at kyo and told him to shut up and kicked him in the stomach

."Yuki you…"kyo said.

yuki was worried about her to, he just didn't know what to do, and he wasn't going to lose it like kyo, but he was angry.

"Stupid, do you really think going off on everybody's going to help her? Just wait for hatori you stupid cat" yuki ended sending a giant kick to the back of kyo's head and walked off to his secret base.

He passed haru and told him to call him when hatori got here.

beat up and bleeding,kyo walked back to tohru not looking at anyone.

hatori who was still talking to shigure said that he'd be there soon as possible, and that akito want to come to for some unknown reason.

shigure hung up after that and gave a huge annoying sigh that made everyone look up at him."Kisa, haru, Momiji" he started, new yuki was close by, not wanting to leave tohru alone and kyo, if he wanted to listen could hear as well

"hatori is coming and so is akito." Kisa clung to haru, haru turned to black haru, and Momiji just stared at and out in the trees. They heard two loud noises.

Back over to where tohru was, she was running a fever.

tohru opened her eyes and tried to get okay, im okay she kept saying over and over in her head.

kyo gently pushed tohru so fragile now, stupid hatori better hurry up.

Tohru closed her eyes and turned away from kyo "I'm so useless, all I wanted to do" she looked over at kyo "was to save you."

Save me? What did she do? Tohru, what do you mean" kyo said trying to get her to look at him again.

I can't tell him that I lied to everyone and went to see akito, I just cant she thought as she tried to keep back her coughs.

"Tohru please, tell me. What did you do? Kyo started pacing around the room. "Akito" he heard her say in a whisper.

Tohru had gotten out of bed when kyo want looking. "Kyo I went to see akito, I asked him to free you but he…but he" she couldn't finish the sentence because she had started crying.

She tried to free me? Why? "Tohru what did she do to you?" but he really didn't need to ask, because now he figured it out.

flash back…

tohru had asked shigure if she could go to hana's house for the weekend, and of course he said yes, that yuki would cook for them.

She left the house and walked a few blocks away when she had turned and started to walk towards the main shoma house. She was going to ask akito to free kyo, no matter what.

When she knocked on the door kureno answered. He had leaded her down the hall to Akito's garden room and sat down in the middle of the room.

"what do you want Honda?" akito said as she cut off a rose, but a thorn pricked her finger instead.

Tohru had rehearsed what she was going to say to akito, so she wouldn't sound scared. "I want you to free kyo"

"you want me to free that monster? So what? you and him can be horrible monsters together?" akito had walked over to tohru and slapped her had over the face

" I will never free him, he is mine" tohru tried hard not to cry but her face hurt so much. She was determined to get akito to free him

"please ill do anything…I just want him to be happy, please akito" tohru begged.

Akito had grabbed a hand full of hair "anything? Fine then, maybe ill let him out if you take his spot for a little while"

tohru had been expecting this and knew what would be the answer. "Yes, akito I will do anything."

And with that akito had started slapping her until she passed out.

When tohru had woken up, she was in a pitch black room, the cat's room. She had bruises on her arms and a cut on her face. Kyo, please forgive me, I love you.

End flash back…

kyo couldn't believe that she didn't tell anyone, and she did it for him. Ding dong, kyo looked out the window, it was hatori.

please tell me if you like it!reviews are much thanked!!!so whats going to happen now that kyo knows and hatori is here?your going to have to find out next week!!!


	2. Chapter 2

^_^" I thought it was a good chapter, and im sorry that there were misspelled words, ah im not a very good typer! But I will try to make things more clear in this chapter and hopefully chapters to come! Yay chapter 2!!please enjoy!

Kyo was still shocked that tohru would do something like that, he was just so surprised.

Wait he thought, what does this mean? Does she love me? But nobody is supposed to love the cat. Kyo was so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot hatori was here.

"um, kyo I have to meet hatori-san, I'm feeling much better. and it doesn't hurt" Tohru said as she got up and slowly walked downstairs with kyo following her every step.

Tohru smiled her usually bright smile "hatori-san, welcome ill bring you all some tea"

Everyone was in the living room watching her make the tea as they thought, how was she able to bounce back so fast?

Hatori looked at everybody and looked at shigure

"Didn't you say that she was hurt?" all that he noticed was that she had a slight limp, but her being tohru, he knew she was sometimes clumsy.

Everyone still had their eyes on tohru when they heard the front door slam shut.

"yeah, she still IS hurt." Momiji answered as he got up to help tohru bring the tea

Tohru looked around for kyo, but he was gone "um why is everyone staring at me? and where did kyo go?"

***

Kyo had walked off to go find yuki, to tell him what happened.

"You, how did you not notice what happened to tohru?" kyo said as he punched the nearest tree.

Yuki got up confused and clearly mad that kyo had come to his base "what do you mean what happened?"

Kyo was already mad, and it was hard enough coming to yuki "that tohru went to see akito! that she tried to free me!"

Yuki knew that tohru loved him, but he didn't know just how much.

"I've been at student council meetings everyday, you've been training at the dojo, and shigure was as the main house. Every time I went down stairs to eat there was food already laid out, and she wasn't there so I just thought-"yuki tried to calm down.

Kyo was getting tired of this 'just come with me, hatori is here and tohru is probably saying nothing is wrong"

Yuki already started walking towards the house before kyo even finished. But then he stopped.

"What the hell why did you stop you dam rat? Tohru is hurt and-" Kyo said as he slammed into Yuki.

"did ms Honda say why she did it?" Yuki said almost in a whisper.

Kyo thought for a moment "no, all she said was that she tried to free me. Why"

Yuki's anger got greater as he turned around and punched Kyo in the face. The rats freaking lost it! Kyo thought as Yuki tried to hit him again but he stopped.

"ms Honda must really love you then…" Yuki said as he started walking again to the house.

Love me? Kyo thought as he ran towards the house with a smile on his face…love me.

***

Everyone had relaxed a little now that Hatori was here, but still casting glances at Tohru who looked so clueless that it was funny.

Shigure got out a fan and started fanning everything he could so that people would look at him.

"Wasn't Akito supposed to come with you? Shigure said as Hatori gave a cold look at him.

"Yes, but she said she was too tired now and would come another day." everyone seemed a little happier as they gave a sigh of relief.

Kisa went over and sat next to Tohru and handed her the crown of flowers she dropped as she ran up the stairs.

Tohru placed it on her head as Hatori turned to speak to her.

"Tohru, are you okay I heard that-" He began but the two boys had rushed in at the same time, startling everyone.

" No she's not okay! she went to Akito's and was put in the cats room and was beat up, that's why when she coughs blood comes up" Kyo had run out of breath and went up to Hatori.

Hatsuharu got up because he could see that Kyo was going to do something he would later regret , and grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"stupid let me go, I'm gonna make him fix Tohru!" Kyo shouted as he was being led away by a very annoyed haru.

Ah well, cats out of the bag so to speak, Tohru thought as she smiled at them and sighed.

A hour later after Hatori had checked her out to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt and prescribed a few pills for the damage that was making her cough up blood, left after shigure tried to force him to read one of his newest books.

Kyo had come back and was waiting for a time when Tohru was alone so he could speak to her.

"tohru" he began "why did you try to save me?"

She turned around and blushed "because kyo, I..I love you"

Kyo smiled and looked into her eyes "you do? i love you to Tohru,I really do"

Shigure had to come in saying something about dinner and everyone else being hungry. Kyo knocked shigure in the back of the head and left the room still holding tohru's smiled and shigure gave her a wink and mouthed thank you ,and that made made her blush even more.

So what do you think?! Please review. Im happy that Akito didn't show please review and read my next chapter coming soon!!hmm I thinking about starting a vampire knight fanfiction..ill think about it!! thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
